


Unexpected Visit

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2018 [19]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alien Vaughn, M/M, Suspension, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 04:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Vaughn needs a mechanic to fix his spaceship and Scooter is the human for the job.





	Unexpected Visit

**Author's Note:**

> http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/post/179054809345/unexpected-visit

The shop was open for a few more minutes as the sun set in the small town. Scooter brought Janey another tool, wiping it down a little before giving it to her and went back to cleaning the shop. They normally didn’t get jobs this late, but sometimes a panicked customer arrived in need and Scooter was all too willing to help. That’s why his shop stayed open later than others. Like tonight, when the customer door opened and a figure came over to Scooter, still and staring.

He was an alien. A real live from outer space alien. Scooter hadn’t expected to learn that aliens existed, or that one would walk into his shop that day. Unclothed and rippling with muscles. His cheeks heated, heart throbbing at how attractive the alien was. They walked on two legs with many, many tentacles as arms reaching out in different directions. They had many smaller tentacles sprouting from his head pulled into a bun, while even smaller ones seemed to form a beard. Their face was smooth and sharp, their smile warm as they approached

“Uh, hello. I hear you work on-” it suddenly spoke another language entirely, smooth and thick. They frowned, their complexion slightly translucent.

“What on earth kind of language is that?” Janey called, rolling out from under the car to peer at the customer. Her eyes grew wide as she stared up at the alien. “Oh… It isn’t from earth. Right.” She averted her eyes from it and rolled out completely.

“Wow… You’re really hot!” Scooter blurted. He turned a redder shade and rubbed the back of his neck, coughing.

The alien laughed quietly. It spoke more of their language. “Excuse me… I had to learn your language quirkly.”

“Quickly, mate. You mean quickly. And it’s not a problem, how can we help you?” She was standing now and came over to the two of them. “I’m Janey and this smitten human male is Scooter.”

The alien bowed slightly. “My name is Vaughngerishnumorianlara.”

Janey and Scooter glanced at each other a beat before Janey smiled wide. “That’s quite a name, mate! We’ll just call ya Vaughn, that alright?”

The alien nodded. “I need help fixing my…” They frowned and pointed at Scooter. “I don’t know the word, but _you_ fix them.”

“I fix vehicles.”

“Yes!” Vaughn trilled, their tentacles by their mouth moving excitedly. He pulled from behind him a small model of a spaceship. He walked over to the open space and set it down, taking several steps back. The small ship began to grow and expand.

Scooter’s mouth dropped open, neck craning back as it took up all the space. He whistled. “Wow! That’s one darn big ship, man! I don’t know if I’ll be able to fix it…” he said slowly. He smiled at Vaughn. “But I can give it my best shot! It’s going to take a few days.”

Vaughn nodded. “I understand… Earth is very-” Again, they slipped into their language before returning to English. “Uh… intriguing.”

“And you can stay with Scooter while he works on your ship!” Janey said proudly.

Scooter jumped and smiled, turning scarlet once more. “Uh, yeah! Sure! It makes sense, since I live above!” He pointed at the ceiling.

“Perfect! Well, I’m off! G’day!” Janey clapped Scooter on the back and left without another word.

Scooter frowned. “She didn’t clean up her station.”

Vaughn tilted his head.

Laughing, Scooter shrugged. “Awe, it’s okay! Let me close up and I’ll show you upstairs.” He lead Vaughn up the stairs to the apartment after he was finished, letting the alien in. “This is my home!” he said. “It ain’t much, and it’s a little messy…” He said, picking up the few papers scattered about. “Uh, are you hungry?” He scratched the back of his neck. “I figure we should get ya clothes while you’re here. Folks aren’t real big on being… natural…”

Vaughn looked down at themselves. “Natural…” they said thoughtfully.

“Yeah…” He pulled on his clothes, sweaty and dirty from the day’s work. “These. I’ll have to see if I got anything after I shower. You can look around while I do that.”

Vaughn nodded faintly and Scooter turned to his room. He grabbed a pair of clean clothes and went to the bathroom, hopping into the warm shower. It was nice on his sore body and helped wash the shock away.

The curtains were pulled to the side as Vaughn looked in. “What is this? Shower?”

Scooter yelped in surprise, jumping away and under the stream. “Uh…” His hands covered his crotch. “Yeah… It’s… It’s what we use to clean our, our bodies…”

The alien reached a tentacle in, letting the water fall on them. They giggled. “Ah, we have this.” He spoke the name in his language. He stepped into the shower and under the stream, making Scooter retreat further to the front. Vaughn sighed, murmuring in that language.

He smiled, transfixed on all the droplets rolling down his front. “I’m, I’m glad you like it.”

Vaughn smiled, their attention fell onto Scooter and they looked him over with curious eyes. “You are natural now? Isn’t that bad?”

Scooter laughed. “Not in the shower, that’s why it’s in a separate room with a curtain, so no one else sees. Lots of times human will go naked in their home, but not when they have guests.”

Vaughn did not catch what was said, instead, he pointed to where Scooter hid himself.

“Ah, haha, yes-” Scooter gasped when Vaughn leaned in and pried his hands away to gaze at his dick.

“Ooooh!” They hummed. “That’s what your…” They looked at Scooter for the word.

“Uhh… I guess the correct term is penis…”

“Yours looks so different! And it just hangs outside your body! So vulnerable!”

Rubbing the back of his neck, he chuckled. “Yeah… It can be- WOAH!” He jumped as Vaughn wrapped a tentacle around it. “Uh… Norm- normally we ask before we touch other’s… body parts…”

They pulled away. “Oh…” Vaughn stood. “You may touch all my body parts!”

Scooter laughed. “Man, you’re really cute. Yeah, okay, you can touch mine too, but just so you know, touching it may lead to things…”

“Things?” Vaughn was bending low again to touch and move Scooter’s dick around.

It felt really good. “It’s how we have sex. Reproduction…” When Vaughn was still confused, Scooter let his breath out slowly, wonderful electricity shooting through him. “It feels good. Really, _really_ good.”

A startled noise came from Vaughn as he felt Scooter’s cock grow. They cooed. “That’s like ours! Does it move on its own?” He looked up at Scooter.

“No, does yours?”

Vaughn nodded. They stood, showing their hips to Scooter. His eyes grew as smaller tentacles wormed from a hidden slit. They moved around, searching.

Now it was Scooter’s turn to crouch low and touch. “Woah… Man, this is cool!” He brushed his fingers through them, gasping quietly as they wrapped around them. He heard Vaughn sigh happily. He looked up at the Alien. “That feels good?” When Vaughn nodded, Scooter looked at the moving tentacles. “Could I… Put them in my mouth?” He pointed to his mouth to clarify.

Vaughn nodded. “Yes, I will love it!”

Smiling nervously, Scooter leaned forward and lead the tentacles into his mouth. They wiggled in there and he brushed his tongue around them. He hummed happily as he sucked on all them, watching Vaughn sigh in pleasure.

Vaughn’s tentacles moved over Scooter, feeling over his body curiously. They wrapped around his cock, now fully aroused and played with it. They tapped the head, stopping when Scooter flinched.

He pulled away. “Stroking it is good.” He showed Vaughn using one of the alien’s tentacles. Vaughn shivered and nodded. He moaned as Vaughn moved a tentacle gently up and down.

Scooter returned to suckling the tentacles giving each one attention. The alien’s head fell back and it gurgled, their arms wrapping all around Scooter, pulling him away and lifting him into the air.

“Oh… Uh… Okay,” Scooter said. He couldn’t move with all the tentacles wrapped securely around his body, but he could see the tentacles at Vaughn’s crotch begin to grow and reach for him. They probed Scooter, searching his body and finding his ass. Scooter nodded shyly. “Yeah… That’s, uh, where they go in…”

A thin tentacle pushed inside, testing it,  and pulled away. Another, dripping with slime rubbed all over Scooter and pushed inside, lubing him up. A second then pushed in, followed by another and another until all of them were inside, stretching him. He tried not to wince and moaned louder than he’d intended, but he knew the pain wouldn’t last long and he didn’t want this to stop.

They began to thrust at different times, each with its own rhythm. He moaned, now only feeling the pleasant pressure. His body arched, his orgasm building quickly with the new sensation. He huffed and panted, the stream of water hitting his chest and bouncing all around them. He shuddered and shook, secure in Vaughn’s many arms.

“I’m gonna…” He breathed, lurching in orgasm.

Vaughn trilled, recognizing it. They leaned over Scooter, a thick tongue reaching out to taste his cum. They hummed in delight, lapping it all up. He fucked Scooter faster, noises growing louder and faster, arms tightening around him. Suddenly, tentacles began to remove themselves, leaving three that continued to fuck him. They stiffened and several objects pumped into him. He felt fuller than ever, and he felt very warm. Warm and sluggish, but very, very sensitive. He gasped loudly, extremely sensitive as each object slid inside him, rubbing and filling him up.

The last tentacles pulled away, slowly, easing from him with three quiet pops. He was set on his feet again, but his head was dizzy and he stumbled. Vaughn’s arms were still holding him and tighten, keeping him steady.

Scooter laughed, his words slurred. “Wow, that was amazing… I’m really tired.” He rubbed his eyes, yawning.

Vaughn chuckled quietly. “What do you need?”

“My bed. It’s over there…” He pointed in the general direction.

The alien helped him out, drying him off and carrying him to the bedroom. Scooter curled up there, eyes heavy.

He smiled at Vaughn. “You can join me, if you want?”

Vaughn trilled and crawled onto the bed, bouncing it a little in curiosity. Earth was very interesting and so were the inhabitants. This one was kind and cute and now very much loaded with Vaughn’s eggs. He would sleep well for the night as his body changed to accommodate them. He curled around his new mate, wrapping him in all the tentacles and pulling him close. He kissed the human, suckling lightly on his soft skin, the tentacles over his mouth scenting him.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiewithink.tumblr.com/


End file.
